vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Falls Gang
The Mystic Falls Gang is the unofficial name of the team of main and recurring characters on . Members of the group have been known to come and go based on their motives and loyalties and has often included both who have worked together to fight against a common enemy. Their counterpart group is the New Orleans Group. Allies Current Allies *Lizzie Saltzman *Josie Saltzman *Peter Maxwell Former Allies *Valerie Tulle *Adrian † *Amara † *Annabelle † *Sheila Bennett † *Chris † *Meredith Fell *Isobel Flemming † *Florence † *Bill Forbes † *Elizabeth Forbes † *John Gilbert † *Rudy Hopkins † *Ivy † *Jamie *Kimberley † *Josette Laughlin † *Lexi Branson † *Carol Lockwood † *Mason Lockwood † *Lucy Bennett † *Maria † *Jonas Martin † *Luka Martin † *Mikael † *Niklaus Mikaelson *Elijah Mikaelson *Rebekah Mikaelson *Vanessa Monroe *Sarah Nelson † *Lucas Parker † *Olivia Parker † *Pearl † *Katerina Petrova *Nadia Petrova † *Qetsiyah † *Rose † *Sage † *Lillian Salvatore † *Zach Salvatore † *Atticus Shane † *Slater † *Abby Bennett Wilson *April Young *Beau † *Nora Hildegard † *Mary Louise † *Penny Ares † *Rayna Cruz † Enemies Current Enemies Former Enemies *Adrian † *Aja † *Alexander † *Arcadius † *Annabelle † *Beau † *Bethanne † *Brady † *Bree † *Founder's Council *Tripp Cooke † *Vicki Donovan † *Isobel Flemming † *Frederick † *Dianne Freeman † *Gloria † *Gregor † *Henry Wattles † *Nora Hildegard † *Mary Louise † *Jay † *Connor Jordan † *Jules † *Kimberley † *Lee *Mason Lockwood † *Maddox † *Malcolm † *Markos † *Maria † *Hayley Marshall *Greta Martin † *Jonas Martin † *Luka Martin † *Massak † *Wes Maxfield † *Ben McKittrick † *Mikael † *Kol Mikaelson *Elijah Mikaelson *Finn Mikaelson † *Niklaus Mikaelson *Rebekah Mikaelson *Mindy † *Noah † *Oscar † *Joshua Parker † *Malachai Parker *Katerina Petrova *Nadia Petrova † *Sage † *Alaric Saltzman (Formerly) *Lillian Salvatore † *Atticus Shane † *Silas † *Sloan † *Stevie † *The Tomb Vampires † *The Travelers † *Valerie Tulle (Formerly) *Beau † (Formerly) *Nora Hildegard † (Formerly) *Mary Louise † (Formerly) *Galen Vaughn † *Julian (Season Seven) † *Julian (Season Five) † *Spirit possessing Oscar † *Rayna Cruz † *Bonnie Bennett (Formerly) *Sybil † *Seline † Base of Operations *Mystic Falls *The Armory *Gilbert House (Destroyed) *Forbes House (Formerly) *Salvatore Boarding House *Mystic Falls High School (Formerly) *Whitmore College (Formerly) *Alaric's Apartment (Formerly) *Lockwood Mansion (Formerly) Trivia * The term "Mystic Falls Gang" was coined by fans as a reference to the "Scooby Gang" from the hit-TV series, . Both groups are known as the protectors of their town. * Though Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert are technically no longer in the Mystic Falls Gang since they moved to New Mexico, they could still be considered honorary members due to their ties to their hometown and their loved ones who still live there. Gallery MFG S03.png MFG S08.png TVD-Cast-the-vampire-diaries-actors-17796222-1280-800.jpg Vddcastimg.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-cast-promo.jpg Vampire-diaries-cast.jpg Seasonthreeposter.png 1000px-CastS4.jpg Graduation Posterr.jpg Tvd5.png The-Vampire-Diaries-Cast-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18217496-1280-768-1-.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-5-promo-poster.jpg 409097-the-vampire-diaries-cw-promo-photos.jpg Mfg100.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (8) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (6) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (2) 595 slogo.jpg BxwX1kkIQAE8lMc.png Season 6 Finale.jpg -the-vampire-diaries 6x22-2.jpg TVD-S8 poster.jpg TVD8-Poster.jpg 805-027-Stefan-Caroline-Matt-Alaric~Tyler.png 805-098-Stefan-Bonnie-Caroline-Matt-Alaric-Enzo.png Stefan's Funeral 8x16.png See also Category:Groups Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Mystic Falls Gang Category:Main Characters